This application is in response to NOT-OD-09-058 (NIH announces the Availability of Recovery Act Funds Competitive Revision Applications). Enhancing Roswell Park Cancer Institute (RPCI) Clinical Research Processes: Study Implementation, Participant Accrual and a Complete and Accurate Study Dataset RPCI is committed to focusing clinical research resources on processes that will improve the efficiency and effectiveness of study implementation, participant accrual and study data collection with an emphasis on investigator-initiated studies and Phase I studies. This proposal provides for an additional Clinical Research Services (CRS) staff and an Electronic Medical Record (EMR) Programmer (1.0 FTE). The EMR Programmer is needed to facilitate the EMR team in making needed changes that will improve clinical research processes to enhance accrual, prevent study protocol deviations, and enhance the collection of a complete and accurate dataset. The combination of the new CRS position and the 20% salary support for the CRS Educator who will provide consistent education for the investigators and the clinical research coordinators regarding the new EMR clinical research features will enhance the efficiency, effectiveness and accuracy of the RPCI clinical research processes: study implementation, participant accrual and accurate and complete data collection.